Ahora que te vas
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Ahora que te vas, yo te guardo un sentimiento, porque se que no es correcto dejar nuestra vida atras.


Hey!

Mi primer Kames deprimente. Esto es para LittleGrayPony, porque… también se nos va del Fanfiction.

Liz, espero que te guste en serio y al menos que te sientas identificada con alguna pequeña parte, suerte en todo amiga.

* * *

"_Ahora que te vas, quiero pensar que estarás bien, que mi dolor te hizo encontrar un nuevo hogar."_

* * *

_**Ahora que te vas.**_

_**La quinta estación.**_

* * *

_No puedo creer que esté pasando esto, el momento que menos estaba esperando, saldrás de mi vida. Primero fue Logan por ir a la escuela de medicina. Luego fue Carlitos, que se fue a la escuela de danza y ahora, eres tu mi amado en secreto que se va a seguir su carrera de cantante, de actor y de modelo._

_Te alejaras de mi vida y me dejaras solo, yo que sigo con mi sueño de jugar hockey, entrenando en Minnesota y a la vez estudiando de todo un poco. Regresaste conmigo aquella noche en que todos decidimos terminar con Big Time Rush, la verdad no entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero estoy muy feliz de ese hecho, por el amor escondido que te tengo._

_Espero que tú me ames como lo hago yo. Sospecho que regresaste conmigo porque también sientes algo por m. Solamente es una teoría y aunque sea algo loca me ha hecho feliz estos últimos meses, que has estado a mi lado._

_Quiero guardar aquel mes de diciembre, el día seis para ser exactos, porque hace un par de años, nos conocimos. Como olvidar el inicio de toda nuestra amistad de pequeños e irónicamente por esas mismas fechas, ya entrados en la pubertad, comenzamos a decir estupideces y perversiones como lo que éramos, unos mocosos que no piensan en otra cosa más que en divertirse y créeme con cada carcajada que nos hacíamos mutuamente, sentía la satisfacción de la amistad, en cada cosa que hacíamos para reír, como decir, que algún día, los dos juntos haríamos un video pornográfico ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Ahora que te vas, quisiera que recordaras toda nuestra vida juntos, que es algo que ninguna persona podrá remplazar, al menos que hables de Logie y Carlitos, pero nosotros somos más unidos que ellos, por eso gano de muchas maneras contra los demás._

_Te tengo que guardar un gran sentimiento y grandes recuerdos, porque a pesar de que ya no estarás conmigo, que te veré marchar y que por fin nos separaremos por mucho tiempo y tal vez, de por vida como lo hacen las personas en cada etapa de su vida, sé que no sería correcto enviar todo al olvido como si no me importara nada, además de un gran amigo, me estoy despidiéndome de mi gran amor platónico._

_Siento, que ahora que ya no estarás conmigo, todo cambiara de una manera cruel. No sentiré igual las flores de nuestro jardín, ya no veré de la misma manera las nubes y el sol salir, simplemente habrás cambiado mi vida de nuevo, como lo hiciste para bien al conocerme, ahora me dejas desolado al despedirte, pero un cambio es bueno y al menos quiero creer lo que dicen muchas canciones "Es igual de bueno despedirse como conocerse" y siento que tal vez es cierto, aunque el conocerse es algo maravilloso, mientras el despedirse el peor de los dolores, cuando esa persona en realidad significa algo para ti._

_Esta carta la leerás cuando el avión que te lleve por los cielos, de regreso a Los Ángeles. _

_Esta triste carta de despedida, la escribí mientras conducías al aeropuerto, y la termine cuando fuiste al baño mientras esperábamos el vuelo y agradezco que siempre tardes una eternidad._

_Solamente te quiero explicar, todo lo que sentí cuando salías con las maletas, fue un terrible dolor, sentía que la oscuridad me consumiría en cualquier momento y rompería a llorar a tus pies para intentar que no te fueras de mi lado y tal vez declararte mi amor, pero eso no sería justo para ti, pero me imagino tu cara cuando te entregue esta carta y te diga que la leas hasta que subas, tu rostro mostrara emoción y me sonreirás, o al menos eso creo que harás._

_Quería gritarte "No te vayas ¿Qué no vez que te amo?" pero en cambio, solamente pude tomar tus maletas para subirlas al auto, mientras te sonreía con tristeza. _

_¿Sabes? Quisiera que en mi cama, cumpliéramos ambos nuestros sueños, que no nos importara otra cosa más que amarnos, y dormir uno al lado del otro, para no tener que olvidarnos, porque si algún día me llegas a decir que me has olvidado, no lo creeré, porque sé que será imposible._

_Solamente escribía esto para poder comunicar todo lo que no pude hacer cuando estábamos frente a frente, que te amo, que te extrañare como no tienes idea, pero aún más importante, dejaste un plato sucio en tu lugar._

_**Te ama**_

_**Kendall Knight.**_

* * *

"_Ahora que te vas, ahora que te veo marchar, antes debo confesarte que has dejado un plato sucio en tu lugar."_

* * *

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
